A New Hope for the Solos
by Lils Solo
Summary: This is a Mary Sue story so if you don't like that kind of reading PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE. But for those of you that choose to continue, this is a story of Lily and Luke when they are apart from each other for a really long time, and are back together.


A New Hope for the Solos

By: Lilian Anna Solo

Part 1

Lilian Anna Solo felt the ship come to a halt. She didn't know what was going on. But something bad was happening. She put down her journal that she was writing in. And stood up. She had to go see what was going on. But she didn't get far when she stopped. Something was telling her to stay where she was. And she had this something tell her many things before. And when she listened to it, good things came out of it. So she sank back down into her bed. She didn't know what to do. She felt as if there was danger even if she stayed here. She shakes her head, there were imperials coming a board. She knew that Han Solo, her brother, had dumped the spice that they were carrying because of that. She was hoping that they could have gotten to Tatooine sooner. Her boyfriend, Luke Skywalker, was there. And she wanted to be with him. But for now, she had to focus on the problem at hand. She didn't know what she was going to do. But she wasn't going to allow them to take her into custody. She looked up as the door slid open. She had one chance; she could go for the blaster she had hidden in the side table. But how to get to it? She didn't know. She would have to think of something. She would have to get it to defend herself. But she was unsure of what to do. She looks up as the troopers move over to her.

The lead imperial smiles at her. It had been a long time since they had any female contact. And this woman might be of use to them. He hoped they could have some fun with her before they were called off the ship. He smiles at her and strides over to her and slams his hand down on her leg. He smiles wider as she let a painful scream out. She was in pain, which was the first step to all of this. He would make sure that she suffered more then they had planned. She was one of the rule breakers anyway. They wouldn't be denied this treat…would the? He smiles as he leans down towards her face and stops when their faces were only a few inches apart, "Hello Miss, I don't know your name. And that might be a good thing. Because if I knew it, it would make this a little harder to do." He smiles at her and then closes the gap and kissed her gently on the lips. He would show her that he wasn't all-bad. But she had to know what he was after. And he hoped that, that had gotten the message across. He pulls away and smiles as he sees tears in her eyes. Were these tears of pain or of fear? He didn't know, but he also didn't care. He was going to have her. And he was going to make sure she suffered, and she knew that she couldn't break a law without punishment. There was only thing that could get in the way. Solo and that wookiee of his. He would have to make sure they didn't interfere. But this would be payback for what Solo and his pals had done on Nar Shaada.

Lily watches the man come closer to her. She knew what he wanted. But she wasn't going to give it to him. And then he broke her leg; she let out an anguish scream. It was so painful, and she didn't think she had ever felt pain this way. She started to cry, but she had to control herself, there was no way that she was going to allow these men to terrorize her. She again went for the blaster, but there was no way that she was going to get it. She knew that the men that surrounded her would get her before she even reached the bedside table. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she had an idea. She shook her head, "Please don't hurt me." She said with tears brimming in her eyes. She was frightened. She didn't like imperials, and this was one of the reasons why. She knew that they had hurt her. But she didn't want to get hurt further. And she had to get to Han to make sure he was safe. But she didn't know how that was going to happen. She was stuck on her bed; she had a broken leg, and no way of calling him. She knew that he probably heard the scream of pain. But he had to get them out of this, so she knew that he couldn't come rushing to her aid. She took a deep breath; she would fight for her life. She was not going to allow these men to do whatever they wanted with her. She looked up at the man in the lead, "Please I don't know what you want. But I didn't do anything. I don't want any trouble." She knew these were empty words. But she hoped that the men didn't realize this and take care of her. She didn't want anything happening to her. She knew that he wouldn't want anything to do with her if these men had their way. That was another reason to make sure that she got out of this. She looked at the men, "If you don't leave, then…" But then the lead man was kissing her. She struggled to free herself.

The man smiles into the kiss, this was delightful. He knew he was going to hurt this woman. And that was going to make things worthwhile. He had heard of Solo and his sister. They had caused a lot of trouble for the imperials. And now was the time to make sure they paid for that. They wouldn't get away this time. He shook his head and stroked her hair, "Don't be afraid, and don't worry. This won't hurt…much." He said as he smiles and slides his hand down into her pants. He smiles at her and then sticks his whole hand into her womanhood. He smiles wider when she gives out a cry of pain. He knew that he was hurting them. But that didn't mean anything to him, "You know you're very beautiful." He whispered into her ear, and then kisses her a long and passionate kiss. He knew that she would never go along with this, but he knew what he was going to do, "You're going to come with me, when we leave." He said as he pulled her closer and then took his hand out of her pants, as he tears them off, "You are going to regret ever going up against the imperials." He said as he looked into her eyes, she was looking away. He then brushes the hair out of her eyes, "Don't worry I won't let anyone but me touch you." He smiles and then looks at her, "Trust me." He said as he picked her up.

But before he came any closer Han entered the room, "You leave her alone!" He yells as he pulls out his blaster. He walks over to Lily and hands her a blanket. He wasn't mad at her, this wasn't her fault. She hadn't called him, but that was all right. He wouldn't have been able to help her any way. He had heard her cries of pain, but he was worried about getting them out of this, "I said leave her alone." He growls as an imperial moves towards her, "You'll have to get through me to get to her." He looks at the man that had done this to her, "I'm sorry, but you have to leave my ship. I have done nothing wrong, and you can leave now." He watches them leave and then sits on the bed next to Lily and wraps an arm around her. He could see that she was sobbing, "Don't worry Lils, they can't hurt you anymore." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't come when I heard your cries of pain. But I was trying to get us out of this mess. I should have just come to see what was wrong with you." He looks down and notices that her leg is broken, "Come on, I'll put the ship in hyperspace, then I'll work on that leg." He picked her up gently, and carried her to the med center. "Just stay here. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead once more and then he was gone.

Lily watches Han leave. She was terrified. That the men would return. That was the most horrible thing that had ever happened to her. But she was going to make sure that Luke never found out. But she had a feeling that he would find out, sooner or later. And that scared her more then anything. What if he didn't want her anymore? No that was absurd. He would want her and he would be willing to have her. She sighed; she just hoped that he would still be with her. She loved him so much, and there was nothing anyone could do to change her mind. Even Han though he had tried to take her away for good. But she had gotten back to Luke, and she would do it again if she had to. This wasn't Luke's fault, nor was it Han's, so maybe he would see that and let her be with him. She was positive that he wouldn't take him away from her. Maybe he would let her stay with him this time. She doubted it. But she would try to make sure that she saw him again. She didn't want to leave him; she wanted to be with him. She wanted to marry him, though she didn't think he would ever ask that. But she would make sure that, that happened. She sighed and closed her eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.


End file.
